Ask the 2p! and Nyo 2p! Countries
by AnimeAndGamerGirl
Summary: Ok my original one was apparently against the rules so now I will only answer questions through pms. Ask and England shall give you a cupcake
1. Chapter 1

Ok well I've had a bad case of writers block on my story Stupid Jutsu, so I decided to do this. PM me or I shall not answer, and I will get back to you as soon as possible. It is a first come first serve thing. I will write as the character you asked the question too and I do accept asking 2 people and will have both of them respond to the question. I am basing the personalities off my own headcannons.

Rules

1. Be nice unless your a 2p yourself if thats the case keep the cussing to a minimum

2. Do not ask inappropriate questions if you do I will not respond (the question needs to be a T rating)

3. Please if your asking as one of your characters make sure I know so I can respond accordingly (e.g., being an oc that's 2p! America's sibling or such)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello**

**2p! America why are you so hot?**

**2p! England why are you so cute (and crazy)?**

**2p! China come home with me?**

**CookieDoughIsDelicious**

2p! America: Well it might be that I'm a vegetarian and take care of my body (except with my battles unless you like that kind of stuff). Some people tell me it's because of the fact I tend to have some guy's blood on me. AND HOW IS THAT THING CUTE?! *points at 2p! England*

2p! England: Aww~ thank you. Your so kind, poppet *gives you a cupcake*. Well I think my cuteness comes from my freckles, outfit, and personality minus the craziness unless you find that cute. Well as for the craziness I do put humans into my cupcakes so that technically makes me a cannibal or have cannibalistic tendencies since I don't eat straight from someone and instead cook them. *Turns toward 2p! America* Oh you know you love me, Al *runs from 2p! America and his bat*

2p! China: Well it depends on what type of person you are. No rabid fan-girls for me I don't know what they would do *shudders*. If you can cook and/or live somewhere with good food I may go home with you. You must have room for Panda or no me there or I could use you for ingredients. *Notices 2p! England and America* oh shut up and make out already, aru (yes I 2p! China ship 2p! USUK) *gets threatened by 2p! America while 2p! England blushes


	3. Chapter 3

**2p Italy, how does it feel when your curl is pulled?**

**2p England, who do you like? 2p France or 2p America?**

**-animeawsomeness209**

2p Italy: Well I guess it acts like my other persona's. Germany pulled it once and it was eh how do I put it? You get what I mean right?

2p England: Umm... Ahh... I like them both? Well with France he doesn't believe in love and all that, I guess you could say we're sorta frenemies. Well with America I practically raised him. I was there for him more then my 1p self was for the 1p America. I don't know I guess I like America more, reason why: he eats my food sometimes.

**2p France: Why do you drink so much?**

**2p England: I heard that blades are you favorite weapon. Mine too! But have you ever used a gun before? Did you like it more than a blade?**

**-Absolute-Chesire (Lord Anarchy 888) **

France: Well I guess the wine and such tastes good. I like drinking simple as that but I make sure not to do any research or such while intoxicated. But may I study your kind your not a country or a human so I'm intrigued and curious.

England: Well blades are my favorite weapons and I have used a gun before. Used them during wars and such, but I still prefer my blades. Because then I can carve up the victim and get the "ingredients" for my wonderful and delicious cupcakes. There nice and fresh would you like one?

(please do not request characters that are not 2p, this is a ask the 2p nations. I will not answer questions meant for the 1ps)

**animeandgamergirl: I will accept any known country to answer as because I've researched pretty much all of them. I also accept 2p nyo countries (in case you don't know that is when the country's are the opposite gender e.g., Russia is a girl and Belarus is a boy)**


	4. Chapter 4

**2p France: All there really is to know about us is that we are all like the**  
**characters from the old novel Alice in Wonderland, but human like! And if you**  
**are the country of love, why do you not believe in it?**

**2p Germany: Why are you so wimpy sometimes?**

**-Absolute-Cheshire (Lord Anarchy 888)**

France: Ah then I get it. I loved that book when it came out didn't know it was real, interesting. Well my counterpart is all love so it's only natural that I don't believe in love. I still find women attractive and all that, but I don't "love" them. I guess that's a good explanation.

Germany: Well I wouldn't say I'm wimpy, just smart. If I know the situation will induce major physic harm. I get out of it. Even though I do have scars from Italy, apparently when he kisses people on the cheek he cuts their cheek. He did it so many times to me I know have a scar on my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**2p Canada: how do you feel about your 1p self?**

**2p England and 2p Germany: there are fan pairings about you two together. How**  
**do you feel about this?**

**2p America: Why do you call your 1p "pork chops"?**

**-Guest**

Canada: Hmm, he is to quiet and never gets mad when called America. Other then that he's fine. I've been seeing some stuff popping up with us as a pairing. Kinda weird since we're technically the same, but I would be fine with it other then that. So that should tell you about what I feel about him.

England: He's kinda a friend I guess but I would do that. I see him being with Italy more.

Germany: *looks cautiously at Italy who is pissed off at the question asker* well I don't particularly care for him. PUT THE KNIFE DOWN ITALY

animeandgamergirl: Please forgive me this scene is to graphic to *notices Italy and Germany kissing* ah lets leave them alone shall we *giggles nervously*.

America: I call him pork chops because he eats meat and gets fat.


	6. Chapter 6

**2p France: Well, I guess that it kinda makes sense that you would still find**  
**people attractive. But do you believe in the love that is given to family and**  
**friends? That's the only kind I REALLY know about, it's my favorite! **

**2p Germany: Wait, but if you like to stay away from things that bring you**  
**physical harm, why do you stay around 2p Italy? **

**2p England: *whispers.* What are your thoughts on 2p France? **

**-Absolute-Cheshire (Lord Anarchy 888)**

France: I guess so, I mean I love my "son" Matthew. It could also be that if I didn't love him I'd be at the end of his hokey stick. Eh *lights a cigarette*

Germany: *still a bit dazed from Italy kissing him* Well I don't like major physical pain such as losing a limb and such. I can handle being cut and all that.

England: Well I already answered that question we're like frenemies. It's a love/hate relationship much like our counterparts. I've been with him through the tough spots of being a country and he's been there for me I guess. Even though his was just telling me to pull myself together and stop crying over something. Even though he helped Alfred with getting his independence, he explained to me that it was because he thought everyone needed their independence. So to answer your question *mumbles while chewing on a cupcake* I sorta kinda like him, but don't tell anyone please


	7. Chapter 7

**2P! Russia! Does Belarus want to marry you like she does in the 1P world?**  
**Is there a 2P! Switzerland? If so, what's he like?**

**And to answer 2P! China. Yes I have lots of room for panda/you and I can cook!**  
**YAY! I'll make dumplings to celebrate!**

Russia: Well thankfully she doesn't she is actually quite cheery and all. As for Switzerland he mostly stays at home and he doesn't have many guns like his 1p self instead he likes knives. He is actually pretty friendly so I hope that answers your questions.

China: Yay panda. Oh ahem sorry about that then I will gladly go home with you but don't get the wrong idea I'm not looking for a relationship with a human.


End file.
